All These Years
by AquariusBelle
Summary: Ten years down the road, Draco corners Hermione in her office bringing up their 7th year. What happened 10 years ago? DMHG Not hBP or DH compatible
1. The Truth Comes Out

A/N-This story is rated M for language and other content later in the story. I also jump from 7th year to 10 years down the road and vice versa for reasons in the story. Because on any other story I have written I have not recieved very many reviews so in order for me to post more I need at least 5 to start with. I'm sorry I hate to do that to people but in order for me to really want to write this story and keep it going I need to know that I have people out there who want that and are interested in this story. But I hope you will all still love me and my story so Happy reading and I hope you love it!

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter (this is the only one of these that I'm putting up because I hate typing them they are annoying)

**Chapter One- The Truth Comes Out**

Hermione sat down in the chair in her new office and let her head fall into her hands. It had been a long week, her first asHead Magical Law Enforcement. Making sure everyone was busy and alive was harder than it seemed. The aurors did their jobs very well and quickly, but she should have known that seeing as she was one before she was promoted. It seemed to her that her old boss did not have a very difficult job but she hadn't taken into account that everyone had different jobs and were not always looking for the same dark wizards.

She let her long, chestnut curls out of the clip holding it up and ran her fingers through it. The department was empty for the weekend, and had been for hours. She had just finished the paperwork that needed to be done for her to leave. She got up and filed it in it's appropriate slot. She turned back around and jumped in surprise.

"Malfoy!" Hermione yelped and her hand quickly flew up to cover it. Draco Malfoy was leaning in the doorway to her office.

His white blonde hair was unkempt and messy, but that just added to the sex appeal that oozed from him. His grey eyes sparkled with amusement at the sight of her with her hand over her mouth and eyes wide with fright.

"Hello Granger, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that. Just used to sneaking around, hazard of the job I guess," he told her, a smile making it's way onto his gorgeous lips.

"I understand, it's okay. I just thought I was the only one here, why are you still here anyway?" she asked curiously as she walked to the front of her desk and leaned on it.

"Truthfully?" he asked as he cautiously took a step forward.

"Yes, why are you here, Malfoy?"

"I've been waiting a week to get you alone. Now that your Head of the department I can finally talk to you," he said as he took another step forward.

"Why do you need to have me alone to talk to me. You can talk to me anytime." She eyed him suspiciously. Even though he had changed so much in the 10 years since they had finished Hogwarts and even more since the 8 years since the war ended, her instinct was telling her that something was off in this conversation.

"True but I can't talk to you about this certain subject with all your employees huddled around you. Or even when you were just an auror and always had Harry nearby. This has to deal with just the two of us," he whispered as he moved in front of her, looking down into her deep, choclate eyes.

"W-what? Draco, what are you talking about?" Her breath caught in her throught when she saw the way he was looking down at her.

"You slipped. You called me Draco," he whispered sensually into her ear.

Realization hit her full force, it took her breath away to understand that even after all these years, he came here to talk to her about 7th year.

"I haven't called you that since...7th year," she whispered breathlessly as his hand sneaked up into her hair as if that's where it belonged even though it hadn't been there in 10 years.

Her heart felt as if it was going to beat out of her chest as he leaned down to kiss her.

7th year-April

Hermione was sitting on the floor in the Head's common room studying for her N.E.W.Ts as she had been every night for the last month and a half. She sighed loudly and closed her Defense Against the Dark Arts book, not being able to take anymore. Just as she stood up to put her books away to go and spend some time with Ron, there was a knock on the door. She set her books down on the coffee table and walked over to answer the door.

She was greeted by a crying Lavendar Brown. Lavendar, not one to wait to be invited in barged past Hermione and threw herself on the couch.

"Lavendar?" she asked tentatively.

"OH! Hermione! S-sit down! I-I h-have to t-t-tell you s-something!" Lavendar managed through her tears.

Hermione cautiously sat down on the couch next to her.

"OH! Hermione! I'm s-so sorry! I-I-I didn't even know you were together! He told me you were just friends! Tonight after we had sex he admitted that you two were dating! I'm so s-s-sorry!" Lavendar said as looked at Hermione with glistening brown eyes.

Hermione was confused. What the hell was Lavendar yammering about?...OH MY GOD! Ron was having sex with Lavendar behind her back.

"Ron was having sex with _you _while he was dating me? How many times? Was it just once or more?" Hermione asked in an abnormally calm voice.

"Yes, it's been happening since we got back from christmas break. I'm sorry he lied to me too. He said you guys were just friends." The crying had almost stopped now. Lavender almost looked proud of herself, almost. The second Hermione noticed it, she caught herself and looked as if she was going to cry again.

"Really now? And you believed him?"

"Of course I did!"

Hermione's anger was reaching an all-time high as she realized Lavender was lying.Hermione jumped off the couch and glared at her. Lavender jumped in surprise.

"How dare you?! You sit here telling me how you fucked my boyfriend and that you didn't know we were dating, yet 2 weeks ago you told me how you thought Ron and I were _absolutely _the most perfect couple." Lavender silently cursed under her breath for forgetting she had told Hermione that. "You're a lying bitch! I bet Ron ended things with you and that's why your here now!" Lavender looked insulted and glared at Hermione. Hermione sent one back that was showed Lavender how much she wanted to hurt her now. "If Ron still wanted to have sex with you, you wouldn't be here! Get the fuck out of here before I hurt you and I'm warning you, if you even attempt to talk to me, or come near me, you _will_ regret it. Now get out!" Hermione's face was beat red and she looked ready to kill.

Lavender, oblivious to this, gave her a disgusted look and stormed out, swinging her hips as she did.

As soon as she heard the door slam, Hermione screamed in frustration and grabbed the first thing in sight,her D.A.D.A book, and flung it at the wall.

Draco Malfoy emerged from his Head Boy's room and leaned in the doorway.

"Having a rough time, Granger?" he smirked.

She approached him, and just for a brief second he was actually scared just like back in 3rd year when she hit him.

"Can you get me some Firewhiskey and get 2 shot glasses?" she questioned him with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, why?" he asked once again with his famous smirk.

"Because unless you have a problem getting drunk with me, that's exactly what we are going to do after I get back from dumping my sorry excuse of a boyfriend I have." And with that, she stormed out of the common room

Malfoy stared after her in disbelief. Was this the same Hermione Granger he had come to know?

"Well, Granger, you have no idea what you just got yourself into," he whispered to himself.

A/N- hope you like it R&R remember at least 5! love ya


	2. A Night To Remember

**A/N- Thank you for the reviews. They really help with the writing process and I really appreciate them. They mean a lot to me. Anyways everything will be explained in time so just be patient and I wanted to show you what happened between them and how things are years down the road that's why i'm doing both 7th year and 10 yrs later. Eventually i'll stop going back to 7th year but after everything gets explained. Thank you once again, Happy Reading, and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter Two- A Night To Remember**

**Present Time-Hermione's Office**

**The kiss was heart-stopping, proving to her things do get better with age, including Draco Malfoy, impossile as it was for Hermione to believe he could get any better. This was heaven all over again. Even after all these years, she remembered the feel and taste of his mouth, everything about him. His hand had tangled itself in her hair pulling her as close as possible. He slowly broke away from the kiss much to Hermione's dismay.**

**"What-?"She began to ask.**

**"Sh, come with me. Come with me to the manor. Stay with me," his eyes pleaded with her.**

**"Draco, I-I can't," she told him after some consideration. She began to push him away.**

**"Hermione,why? You seemed to enjoy that as much as I did, why won't you come with me?"**

**"Because I just can't! I need you to leave now, please," she tried to push him towards the door and out of her office.**

**"Why not? I will not leave without a decent answer. I deserve an explanation," he told her as he stopped a foot away from the door and grasped her arms.**

**"You can't just come in here and kiss me! It doesn't work like that and I don't owe you anything.Now please just get out!" she begged him.**

**"You kissed me back! Why would you kiss me back if you didn't want me here?" his voice began to show his anger.**

**"I don't know! I was caught up in the moment, that's all! There is nothing between us, not after what you did to me," she told him as she pulled herself away from him and crossed her arms as if to say that's final.**

**"Caught up in the moment," he whispered,obviously hurt.**

**Hermione nodded her head. As she did this, Draco's anger flared back up and replaced the hurt.**

**"Is that all that was? Is that all I ever was to you, just something you were doing while you were caught up in the moment?" he demanded to know.**

**"No, that's not all you ever were to me, but you hurt me, you screwed me over and now all of a sudden, years later, here you are acting as if nothing changed. As if we're the same people we were back in 7th year, we're not, you ruined any chance we **_**ever **_**had at a real relationship." She walked away from him to the other side of her desk, determined to put some space in between the two of them.**

**"Get over it Hermione!" he yelled making her jump.**

**"What? Get over what? The fact that you are the only person to ever hurt me so much that I wanted to die? That I felt there was no more reason for me to live seeing as you weren't in it? Get over it, right like that will happen in this lifetime. I can't look at you without remembering what it felt to watch you walk away from me like that."**

**"That was years ago, Hermione, and I've tried time and time again to apologize to you and explain myself but you would never listen. All I wanted to do was to make sure you understood why I did what I did just in case I didn't make it out of that war. I **_**needed**_** you to understand."**

**"Why didn't you keep trying? If it was so important to you, why didn't you keep trying?"Tears were coming to her eyes. **

**"Because the was happened very suddenly, and I couldn't have one of us dying without you knowing why. After the war was over, it was easier to deal with the fact that you wouldn't forgive me. I decided that I wouldn't bring it up again until I felt we were both ready for it, or at least until I felt that you had slightly forgiven me.**

**A tear slipped and ran down Hermione's face. Draco noticed and walked over there. He took her face in his hands and wiped away the tear with his thumb.**

**"I'm so sorry for causing you pain. I have my reasons for leaving you the way I did. I couldn't risk you being hurt," he told her as he brought her into his arms and held her close.**

**The tears began to fall more and more until Hermione was sobbing into his chest. She attempted to regain her composure, even if it was only slowly.**

**"Well you failed. You hurt me and I haven't forgiven you. I can't. I can be your friend, or I can try in the very least. I can't be more than that with you, I can't risk it again," she told him through her tears. She walked over to the chair by her desk and grabbed her coat off the back of it and began to put it on.**

**"I guess that's what I deserve, but I just hope one day you will let me explain," he told her, his hand hanging down in defeat, a position a Malfoy did not easily assume. Seeing him like that made her want to run to him and forgive him, but she couldn't.**

**"I don't want your explanations. Let's just go back to the way we were, co-workers, friendly to each other, but that's it."**

**"I just have to accept that for the moment. But do me a favor, and I know you don't owe me any but do me one, please," he begged her. **

**"Maybe, depends on what it is," she replied.**

**"Will you think about it, just think about allowing me to explain, please?" he once again begged.**

**"Fine, let me think about it for a while and I'll let you know. Thank you, I really appreciate, even just this small chance." He walked over to her and grabbed her hand. He brought it up to his mouth and softly kissed it.**

**Hermione began to blush before she pulled her hand away slowly.**

**"See you Monday, Hermione," Draco whispered just before he apparated back home.**

**With a sigh, Hermione followed suit and apparated back to her flat.**

**She started a shower for herself, and went to go grab some pajamas. she tested out the shower to see if was hot enough, when she decided it was she undressed and jumped in. As she washed her hair she thought back to the events with Draco. She couldn't believe it, why now? She would have to ask him that next time they talked in private. **_**Next time**_**, she couldn't believe that she was already thinking about next time she would talk to him alone. She found it even harder to believe that she had let him kiss her again and that she had kissed him back. It was too much, after all this time thinking that they were nothing more than co-workers, or now a boss and her employee. She missed him unbelievably, she always had. That was the hardest part about not talking to him right before the war had started, there was a huge part of her heart that just wanted him back and didn't care about what had happened before.**

**She was going to have to think about letting him explain, consider it long and hard. She did have to admit though, this sure was a night to remember.**

**7th Year**

**Draco had been sitting in his room when he heard the knock on the door, thinking it was just Weasley for his girlfriend, he figured Granger would get it. He wished she could see how much Weasley wasn't even worth her time and effort.**

_**You just wish that she wanted you instead of him,'**_** a little voice in the back of his head told him.**

**How he hated that voice! It was slowly getting worse, it had started earlier this year when Granger had been sitting on the couch reading in short pajama shorts and a tank top. Her soft curls cascading down her shoulders. Her eyes bright with amusement, a small smile forming on her amazing lips at something in her book. He had to admit that she definitely had a body under her robes, but she wasn't for him. He shouldn't even look, she wasn't something he could have. Even if she wanted him, his father would kill one or both of them if he found out.**

**But it might be enough to just know she wanted him, or even to kiss her just once. Feel her lips against his, that thought always got his heart racing and blood flowing. It was an idea he shouldn't allow, it would never happen. Even if he could forget about his father, she was with Weasley and she would be for a while or at least until she smartened up. He wished Weasley would just scew up already, just seeing him with her enraged him and brought out his jealous side. He once again had to remind himself that he didn't have the right to be jealous. With a sigh he got up and walked to his door to listen and see if it was Weasley that was gracing the Head's common room with his prescence.**

**Instead of Weasley he heard an obviously distraught female. Immeadiatly thinking it was Granger, he was ready to burst through the door and see what was wrong with her. Thankfully for his pride, he heard Granger say Lavender seconds before he rushed out there and made a fool of himself. Feeling foolish he went to go back to what he was doing before, when he decided that maybe he should listen to see just what was the matter with Brown for her to come running to Granger. As far as he knew she and Granger weren't that close, so why would she come running to Granger for help or consolation, whatever it was that she wanted.**

**As he leaned in, he caught something about Brown being sorry and that she didn't know they were together and that Ron had told her they weren't. Holy shit! Weasley had cheated on Granger, with Brown no less. Wow, he knew Weasley wasn't right for her but he didn't realize how big a scumbag he really was. He listened again and found out that it had been happening for quite a while too. There was no way that Brown didn't know they were together. The whole school, and with Brown being in Gryffindor and being such a gossip, there was little doubt in Draco's mind that she didn't know he just hoped Granger realized it too. Obviously she had because the next thing he heard was Granger screaming at Brown, calling her a liar.**

**Damn! Granger had a mouth on her when you pissed her off. He almost laughed out loud when he heard Granger say that Ron must not have wanted Lavender anymore or she wouldn't be here.**

_**'That's my girl,'**_** that little voice said again.**

**She's not mine.**

_**'But she could be.'**_

**Gods, was that voice irritating. He heard the portrait door slam shut, then a book hitting a wall. Deciding now was his time, he opened his door and leaned in the doorway.**

**"Having a rough time, Granger?"**

**She approached him so fast it scared him. Much to his surprise, she didn't walk over to kill him but for something completely different.**

**"Can you get me some firewhiskey and 2 shot glasses?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.**

_**'Damn, she's sexy.'**_

**Not now."Yes,why?" he gave her his famous smirk that was sure to make girls melt.**

**"Because unless you have a problem with getting drunk with me, that's exactly whats going to happen once I get back from dumping my sorry excuse of a boyfriend I have." She stormed out of the common room.**

**Was this the same Hermione Granger that he had come to know? **

**"Well, Granger, you have no idea what you just got yourself into," he whispered to himself. He was going to have to find Blaise to get him that firewhiskey befor Granger got back. All he knew was that this night was sure going to be one to remember.**

**Meanwhile-Gryffindor Common Room**

**"RONALD WEASLEY!!" Hermione screamed as she walked into the common room and slammed the door behind her. Ron looked up in shock at her from where he was sitting playing chess with Harry. Lavender threw a nasty look at Hermione and ran up the stairs. Ron noticed and his eyes opened wide.**

**"What's wrong,'Mione?" he asked cautiously.**

**"WE ARE THROUGH! YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY PATHETIC! What, a couple times a week from your actual girlfriend just isn't enough to satisfy you? Maybe you just like easy girls, is that my problem? I'm not as easy as Lavender? Well, I'm sorry if what you want is a whore,then you picked the wrong girl!"**

**Harry looked between the raging Hermione and the ashamed looking Ron. As he realized what was going around, he turned to Ron.**

**"You were cheating on Hermione with Lavender? How dare you hurt 'Mione like that. You're lucky that your sister is with Luna otherwise she would kill you. In fact, she probably will when she gets back. How could you?" he asked Ron as he stood in front of him.**

**"Thank you Harry but it's pointless. I'm done with Ron completely. There is no relationship between us period. Not even a sliver of friendship is left between us now."**

**Ron opened his mouth to say something but Hermione cut him off.**

**"Don't. Save your explanations for someone who cares." And with that she left.**

**Harry shot Ron a glare and ran after Hermione.**

**"Hermione!" he yelled as he caught sight of her just outside the portrait.**

**"Harry, i'm okay. I'm just going to go back to my common room and go to bed."**

**"Ok," he replied as he looked at her suspiciously.**

**That made her laugh."Oh! Harry, trust me, I'm telling the truth, I'm okay. Come see me after supper tomorrow night in my common room, bring Ginny with you, okay?"**

**"Alright,see you tomorrow night 'Mione," he told her as he pulled her into a comforting hug and began to walk back to his common room.**

**Now that she was alone and not completely pissed off she actually had a chance to think about later tonight. She was going to get drunk with Malfoy, that should be interesting. All she knew for certain was that this was going to be a night to remember.**

**A/N- I usually don't update this fast but I promised after 5 reviews and I got those plus more so I had to. Plus i'm in a very big writing mood and Dramione mood. Anyways I hope you liked it! R&R Love ya! **


End file.
